


Dauntless

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [117]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Divergent Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fear, Getting Together, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius is learning more about life as a Dauntless-- with James's help, of course.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Dauntless

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Hey I was wondering if you could do one in the divergent world. I can imagine sirius being a transfer from erudite. And can they both be divergents. And also go to each others fear landscape. Thank you.”
> 
> It’s been a hot minute since I read those books, so uhh this has Sirius wanting a tattoo and an inaccurate version of Sirius visiting James’s fear landscape

"Hold on," Sirius said, hand catching James's arm in a tight grip. His eyes were trained across the cave, where Minerva was giving Remus another tattoo on his back. "We can get those?" 

"Get what? A wolf silhouette? You could, but I don't know why anyone other than Remus would want to." 

"Not that," Sirius said, not even bothering to roll his eyes, though normally that's what he would've done. He was still looking at where the other transfer was breathing through the pain as the ink set in. "Tattoos." 

"Well yeah, why wouldn't you?" 

"We aren't-" _aren't Dauntless_ , he was going to say, but they were now, weren't they? Sirius had passed initiation, same as Remus. "Can I get one?" 

"Yeah mate. Let's see if anyone's free." James already had two tattoos that Sirius knew about, one like a bracelet of rope around his left wrist, the other a pair of deer antlers on the back of his neck. 

"Does it hurt?" 

"A bit. It's a bloody needle, Sirius, and you're getting stabbed with it for decoration." 

"It sounds horrible when you say it like that," Remus mumbled. 

"Stop talking," Minerva scolded. She pulled the needle back and dipped it in the little cup of ink, wiped Remus's skin free of the ink that hadn't taken, and set the needle back to where she'd left off. "If you breathe wrong and there's a strange bump in the outline, I'm not taking the blame for it. You'll be fine Sirius, just remember to breathe. Holding your breath makes it hurt worse. Know what you're getting?" 

"Canis major," he answered immediately. He'd known that he wanted it as soon as he'd jumped on that sodding train, but he'd thought that it would take longer before he was allowed. 

Minerva nodded. "Fitting." 

"Thanks, I thought so." 

James laughed, nudging him. "Where you gettin' it?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know." On his stomach. But he didn't want James to make fun of him. Not that he- y'know, thought James would care where he got his tattoo. Or anything. It's not like it effected him, yeah? None of his business. 

* * *

"What are we doing?" Sirius asked. 

James seemed to enjoy making him squirm with not knowing, and the first couple times Sirius had asked in their friendship, James always said he was breaking him of 'that dull Erudite way of living'. So Sirius stopped complaining, but his curiosity never vanished. "You'll see." 

"Do you always have to be so bloody cryptic?" 

"I wouldn't be so bloody cryptic if you stopped asking. Ah, here we are." 

Sirius knew his way around most of the cave, but he hadn't been in this section before. "Where's 'here' exactly?" 

"Where they keep the fear landscapes." 

"Is this a nightmare dare or summat?" 

"Don't worry, we're not doing your's; we're doing mine." 

Oh. That was... different. "Why?" 

James shrugged, a carefree smile on his face that didn't match the seriousness in his eyes. "Ready?" 

"Do I really have a choice?" Sirius said with a snort. 

James's smile widened, but his eyes stayed the same. Sirius got the feeling that if he said no, something would change between them, and it wouldn't be good. "I guess you could always go and see if Peter's game of Snap is more interesting." 

"Don't be stupid, 'course I'm coming with you." 

One moment they were in the cave, the next they were in a field. The moon was high, and the wind chill as it blew. Sirius grabbed James's hand, and if James tried to say anything about it, Sirius was going to say it was so he could keep track of him. But when James spoke, it wasn't about that. He adjusted his grip so it felt a little more natural, then said, "The best part about revisiting these is that nothing effects you." 

"How do you mean?" 

James pointed, and a large wolf like creature appeared from behind a bush, snarling with blood dripping from massive fangs. "I'm still scared, but it won't be able to touch me. Not sure that really helps me overcome the fear, but it feels better when I wake up. I was attacked by a rabid dog when I was a kid. I don't really remember it, but when I try, it always looks like this. Some monster that I wouldn't be able to run away from." 

Sirius nodded, but when the wolf started to run at them, he stepped half in front of James on instinct. When neither of them flinched, the scene dissolved, and a room started forming around them. They were on top of a table that seemed horribly far from the ground, and with every second, the floor got further away. "I tried to jump from the table to a chair. Missed. Was afraid of heights for a while." 

"You still are," Sirius noted, because this wouldn't be here if he'd completely gotten over it." 

James shrugged. Between the bridges and caveside drops, he couldn't be petrified by heights he might fall from. The surface of the table gave out from underneath them, and the scene disappeared before they could hit the ground. Most of James's fears were like that-- accidents from when he was a kid that had sunk too deep for him to get rid of entirely. None of them seemed to terrify James the way Sirius had done with his own fear landscape, but he didn't say that. 

"Why'd you show me that?" 

"I dunno," James said, as if Sirius couldn't tell when he was lying. 

In response, Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Really?" 

"What does it matter?" 

"You don't do shite for no reason, Jamie." 

"I thought it was fun," he said, as if lying even more made it better. 

"Liar," Sirius said, then he grabbed the front of James's shirt and tugged him closer, pressing a kiss to his mouth. "You could've grabbed me and snogged my face off instead of doing that." 

"This seemed more like bonding." 

"You Dauntless born types are so bloody weird." 

"Says the man that came from Erudite and surprised no one when he switched." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
